Crônica do Nada
by Shuuichi-chan
Summary: É inverno... o que um demônio de fogo faz sentado embaixo de uma árvore sem folhas? Por que nada... nada importa, muito menos o passar do tempo [ONE-SHOT]


Crônica do Nada

**Por Shuuichi-chan**

_Iniciada em 7 de dezembro de 2004_

_Postada em 15 de dezembro de 2004_

* * *

**N/A:** Eu não morri! Eu posso ter ficado sem tempo de escrever, e até mesmo ter mudado o nick... mas ainda sou eu, Sargantanas... mas em nova embalagem... Esse one-shot é uma crônica. Minha intenção foi que kurama contasse a história, que já aconteceu a um certo tempo atrás. Por esse mesmo motivo é uma crônica, e só fala abertamente dos que kurama sentia no momento... Espero que gostem.

**Alertas:** Não possui yuyu hakusho e essa fanfic é shounen-ai.

**Obrigada a Biba-chan por betar a fanfic em um momento de ócio! **

* * *

Mais um dia de inverno... como todos os dias, independente de quão frio estivesse, meus pés levavam-me de volta até minha casa. O olhar se fixava em pontos aleatórios, como a neve na calçada e os carros... até chegar a uma árvore conhecida, em um parque agora adormecido pelo gélido vento.

"Hieeeei! O que você faz aí nesse frio?" Verdade que, por mais frio, aquela pessoa nunca se incomodaria. Não que eu tenha aversão ao frio, nem me importo... em meus tempos de youko, era algo de que adorava. Minha toca a noite era quentinha e aconchegante, cobria a face de raposa com um dos rabos, formava uma bolinha de pelos muito macia.

"Eu?" Veio a resposta. Quem mais poderia atender pelo nome de Hiei? Minha avó não seria.

"Você mesmo, youkai..." Sentando-me, larguei a pasta do colégio no chão e me encostei no tronco da árvore.

"Hn, nada." Ótimo... nada. É melhor do que um 'hn' desacompanhado. Assim não tive que decifrar aquele sinal de indiferença, que poderia significar tudo.

"Sério?" Vamos brincar. Esse era um dos meus jogas favoritos: Arranque uma resposta do demônio de fogo resmungão.

"Sério mesmo." No momento, achei que seria fácil... era quase como se ele quisesse que eu descobrisse.

"Eu posso participar então?" Morda a isca, Hiei, vamos...

"Hn, faça o que quiser." Não é verdade... Se eu fosse fazer o eu quisesse... bem... acho que os pedestres não iam gostar muito de ver.

"...................................." Fiquei em silencio. Primeiro, vamos ver se ele consegue ficar muito tempo assim... fazendo nada.

"...................................." Mais silencio... Parece que ele realmente estava fazendo nada naquele momento... e eu o atrapalhando.

"Hiei, o que você faz aqui?" Essa seria mais uma chance de ele responder, acabando logo com isso. Daí a minha curiosidade seria saciada, e eu poderia ir para casa almoçar, antes que 'kaasan se preocupasse.

"Nada." Mas uma vez essa singela resposta. Mas eu não me daria por vencido, isso nunca. Youko Kurama não desiste.

"............................................................" Usei a arma silenciosa novamente, esperando ansiosamente por uma reação.

"......................................................................." Pelo visto ele não se incomodou.

"Então me explica como se faz."

"Primeiro, você se senta embaixo de uma árvore." Ehehe! Ele está contando, ele esta contando. Parabenizei a mim mesmo.

"Tá, continua."

"Depois você espera o meio dia."

Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso. "Foi meio dia há 15 minutos atrás..."

"Não me interrompa youko." Uma resposta fria e cortante à minha interrupção.

"Okay, continua."

"...................................................."

"...................................................."

"...................................................."

"E agora?" Será que ele não gostou de meu comentário? Creio que sim...

"...................................................."

"Hiei?" Será que ele pegou no sono?

"...................................................." Mais e mais silêncio...

"Hiei!" Exclamando, virei sua face com as duas mãos na direção da minha.

"Fique quieto, youko barulhento!" Olhou bem fundo em minha alma, tenho certeza... Mas eu não consegui ler nada de sua expressão.

"..................................................."

"..................................................."

"..................................................."

"..................................................."

"HIEI!" Quase me levantei, com a intenção de me ajoelhar no meio de suas pernas e o sacudir, mas não o fiz. Teria que descobrir o que ele fazia ali sentado, e se eu tomasse essa ação era provável que ele fosse embora, um vulto negro desaparecendo entre a neve.

"..................................................."

"O que foi agora?"

"Nada."

"Para já com isso!" Eu não acredito! Eu, o youko frio e calculista, perdendo a calma costumeira só por causa da minha curiosidade e de uma simples palavra.

"Com o que, eu não to fazendo nada." Essa sentença foi sem um pingo de sentimento.

"A que tipo de nada você esta se referindo." Parece que eu também entrei nessa agora.

"A nada importante..." Agora sim, isso está me irritando!

"Hiei!" Já estava quase a ponto de levantar e ir pra casa, mas não, quem sabe seria isso o que ele queria.

"...................................................."

"Fala comigo, Hiei!" Insisti mais uma vez...

"...................................................." ...tendo como resposta somente o som do vento cortante.

"Eu vou embora..." Quero ver qual a reação dele agora.

"Fique mais um pouco... não vai perder nada ficando aqui comigo." Perder... nada? Como eu posso não perder nada? E o meu tempo?

"O que tem de tão especial em fazer nada?" Realmente, essa foi uma das razões pelas quais ainda estou aqui. Eu tinha que descobrir, era só o que importava.

"...................................................."

"...................................................."

"Estamos a quanto tempo aqui youko?" Ótimo, ele quebrou o silêncio. Porque eu ainda iria olhar no relógio? Achava que isso ainda era um teste... para ver se eu ia embora.

"Acho que uns 30 minutos." Foi minha resposta. 'Ainda vai ser difícil me fazer ir embora, youkai...' pensei, em meio a alguns flocos de neve que teimavam a cair novamente.

"Ajudou tanto..." Não é verdade! Muito que eu conseguiria ajudar se o koorime não sabe como é contado o tempo no mundo dos homens. Mas... será verdade isso? Ele se guia pelo sol... ou simplesmente ignora a sua passagem?

"Foi melhor do que nada." Essa palavra... estava começando a se impregnar em minha boca. Também na de Hiei, mas isso porque ele mesmo a chamava.

"......................................................"

"......................................................"

"......................................................"

"......................................................"

"O você estaria fazendo agora se eu não tivesse aqui?" Quem sabe agora ele não vai contar? Ao menos essa pergunta serviu para quebrar o maior silêncio entre nos, até agora.

"Estaria em casa, almoçando." Contei-lhe a verdade. Nesse exato momento minha mãe deve estar pondo a mesa, e esperando que eu chegue.

"Está com fome?" Por que essa interrogativa?

"...Não."

"Está com frio?" Outra pergunta...

"...Não."

"Está cansado?" Mas e o silencio que ele deveria estar mantendo?

"...Não."

"Então do que está reclamando?" Eu não poderia, se quisesse, reclamar de algo. Estava ali por minha própria vontade. E o tempo está passando...

"....................................................."

"....................................................."

"Pois é Hiei, eu tenho uma prova de matemática amanhã e eu tenho que estudar." Minha mãe deveria estar preocupada comigo a uma hora dessas.

"...................................................."

"Não me ouviu, Hiei?" Ele começou o jogo do silencio novamente.

"...................................................."

"...................................................."

"Olhe para aquela árvore, você que a entende bem, acha que ela está sem fazer nada?" Naquele momento, creio que tenha ficado de boca aberta. Um pergunta dessas?

"Está sim, é inverno." A resposta saiu automaticamente de minha boca... só depois de algum tempo pesei realmente a pergunta.

"O que isso tem haver?" Será que eu dei a resposta errada? Se errei, não pude saber: O rosto de Hiei continuava impassível.

"No inverno, as árvores não fazem fotossíntese." Novamente a ciência... mas não consegui evitar, era a minha natureza, acima de tudo.

"E por isso, será que estão mortas?" Duvidava que ele soubesse o que era fotossíntese, mas tudo bem. Continuei a analisar.

"Claro que não!" Respondi sem pensar. Achava que tinha acertado daquela vez.

"....................................................."

"Qual é o significado de tudo isso, Hiei?" Por mais que tentasse pensar, não consegui achar um razão.

"....................................................."

"....................................................."

"Não enxerga?" Eu não... enxergo? Mas o que bloqueia minha visão?

"O que eu não vejo?" Não achando a resposta em mim mesmo, pedi sua ajuda.

"....................................................."

"Hiei, já disse que tenho mais o que fazer..." Novamente, minha paciência se esvaía.

"O que por exemplo?" Como ele foi calmo ao me perguntar isso. Parecia tão relaxado, e eu perdendo meu tempo.

"Olha, já são... cadê meu relógio?" Dei por falta dele no meu pulso... isso tinha me feito entrar em pânico... como saberia se não estava jogando minhas horas, minutos e segundos fora?

"Isso?" Ele simplesmente levantou o braço, mostrando-me aquilo que me prendia à passagem do tempo.

"Quando você o tirou de mim?" Essa era a questão que martelava minha mente? Como esse youkai o conseguiu? Impossível, estava com meu relógio quando chegara lá!

"Quando estava fazendo nada." Youkai safado... certo que eu estava meio distraído enquanto tentava descobrir o que significava o 'nada' dele. Mas ele era veloz o suficiente para enganar meus olhos, hoje cansados.

".........................................................."

".........................................................."

"Por que você está aqui hoje?" Voltar minha mente um pouco me fez lembrar novamente do motivo pelo qual insistia em tudo isso.

"Eu não posso ficar um tempo embaixo de uma árvore?" Outra de suas respostas simples me saudaram.

"Isso é estranho, uma árvore sem folhas, no chão gelado." Disse mesmo estranho? Pois deveria ter dito completamente anormal. Pessoas sentam em baixo de árvores no verão, na primavera... ou seja, qualquer outra estação.

"Você esta com frio?" Outra vez recomeçaria aquela seqüência de questões?

"Não..." Apesar do chão coberto de neve e do vento frio que teimava em querer congelar minha face, não... Antípoda.

"Com calor?" Demônio...

"... Sim." ... é claro que estou.

"Porque eu estou aqui." Também sabia disso... o calor que emanava de seu corpo era... como um doce inferno.

"............................................................" Um inferno que me recordava o paraíso...

"Você ainda se lembrava de que eu estava aqui?" Gelei.

"............................................................"

"............................................................"

"Sabe Hiei, são tantas provas agora..." Conseguiu ser direto.

"Não importa." Parecia que ele não queria entender

"Claro que sim, eu estava sem tempo!" Tempo! Tempo! Por que será que tudo começou a gravitar sobre o tempo? O que tinha acontecido!

"Sem tempo pra mim?" Sabe quando o mundo para? Quando alguém te fala algo que tem o efeito de te partir ao meio? Foi assim que eu me senti naquela hora. Nada mais saia de minha boca.

"............................................................"

"Quantas vezes eu cheguei na sua janela a noite, e você estava dormindo sobre os cadernos?" Paralizado.

"............................................................"

"Eu dava meia volta e procurava algum abrigo pra passar a noite." Virei o rosto de Hiei. Sua expressão, embora ainda um fachada de pedra, me deixava ver a luz por entre duas brechas.

"Hiei..."

"Às vezes o tempo é irrelevante, sabe?" Mais hein???

"............................................................."

"............................................................."

"Hiei,me perdoe" Tudo o que me restava era me desculpar...

"............................................................" ...naquele momento de palavras contidas...

"Acho que... deveria ir embora..." ...presas dentro de uma gaiola dourada.

"Quanto tempo se passou?" Veio a pergunta... como respondi?

"Acho que... uma hora?" Sim... com a boca mesmo... disse essas palavras sem sentido, sem o menor nexo para a eternidade.

"Fique aqui, eu ainda não acabei com você." Por que eu tive que errar tanto em minhas respostas?

"............................................................."

"............................................................."

"Quando as folhas caem, as árvores esperam..." Lembro-me de que... gravei essa mensagem que ele queria me transmitir...

"............................................................." ... em rendição muda...

"Três meses, toda uma estação." ... para sempre e um pouco mais...

"............................................................." ... além do tudo e do nada...

"Elas ficariam entediadas? Não fazendo nada?" ... até o fim da eternidade e um pouco mais.

"Acho que, sim..." No entanto, era mais uma antípoda que usava.

"Essa é importância do Tempo."

"O Tempo?" Mais uma vez, o tempo.

"Fale com uma árvore... com essa aqui atrás, por exemplo." As árvores não são diferentes das flores, elas também têm coração.

"O que ela lhe disse?" Mero tolo que fui, ignorando a luz naquele momento.

"Que o tempo é você mesmo que constrói." Com as suas próprias mãos.

"....................................................................." O meu silencio foi maior que o mundo dessa vez.

"Para ela, é só fechar os olhos, e quando os abrir novamente, será primavera!"

"Hiei..." Seu nome voltou mais uma vez até a minha boca.

"Tudo depende da forma como você vê o tempo. Ele é um inimigo ou um aliado?"

"Eu acho que entendi, Hiei." Creio que nunca mais esquecerei...

"Agora, quer o seu relógio de volta?" Nossos olhos se fecham...

"Ainda não..." Nossas mãos se procuram...

"......................................................................" O tempo é meu, é nosso...

"......................................................................" É o grito de liberdade da vida...

"......................................................................" Fazendo nosso próprio tempo...

"......................................................................" ... as nossas almas ganham a eternidade!

"......................................................................" Um último silêncio de você...

"......................................................................" Asas de areia se abrem.

"Você finalmente entendeu!" Exclamou, apertando minhas mãos um pouco mais forte...

"Itoshii... fique aqui comigo." Um pedido, minha rendição...

"Raposa..." Ao fim, ao nada...

"Sabe, você é tão quentinho..." Restou o esquecimento...

"....................................................................." As palavras que um anjo te deu sumiram agora por sua própria vontade, meu demônio...

"Deixa eu ver que horas são?" Não que eu realmente me importasse agora...

"Claro..." Me devolveu o relógio de pulso com um pequenino sorriso nos lábios... Esse não é meu Hiei!

"São... 12h30min?" Não fiquei surpreso, como ficaria antes...

"Com 15 minutos você passou uma hora aqui comigo."

Esse é o tempo. Imprevisível, para alguns é imperdoável. Uma benção, uma declaração. Isso é o que nos controla... até que nós o controlemos.

"Hiei... obrigado." Essa é uma lição, que só mesmo um único professor poderia me ensinar... o segredo do tempo.

"Hn."

**Fim**

* * *

_Gostaram? Se gostaram, pelo amor de Deus postem um review..._

_Quanto a Meu Pudim e o resto das fics... bem... estava sem inspiração, mas agora a inspiração voltou com uma coisinha que eu descobri chamada bala de goma 'pudim'... é incrível como pequenas coisas podem te trazer idéias..._

_Eu vou escrever a parte 5 até o fim de semana..._

_Postem comentários, senão eu nunca mais escrevo esse tipo de fanfiction... vou pensar que vocês não gostam desse gênero, e nunca mais vou escrever algo assim._

_Beijos, Shuu-chan_


End file.
